


The Morning After (eng)

by SkylarUnicorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarUnicorn/pseuds/SkylarUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam feels guilty after a night spent with Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After (eng)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction translated into English, no beta. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.

For the last couple of minutes Adam has been lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. The rays of the morning shining through the window only made his headache worse.

He looked at Tommy, who was lying next to him. The sun reflecting in his hair made Adam think he resembled an angel. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping...

Last night both of them drunk a little too much and Adam was mad at himself for that. He shouldn't have let that happen, he promised to himself so many times he'd be careful with alcohol around Tommy. But somehow, not saying a word about it, Tommy managed to convince him to break that promise. Just one more drink, for companionship... just a little more, he's still quite sober... before he knew what was happening, they ended up in bed.

Maybe Adam wouldn't feel so guilty if it was the first time... and Tommy didn't have a girlfriend. He felt even worse, thinking about poor Emily. She was always nice, she was a good person. _How could I?,_ he thought.

And yet he wasn't the only one that was guilty. He didn't force Tommy to have sex with him. Quite the opposite, Ratliff was the one who kept provoking him.

He averted his eyes from Tommy. Although he didn't know that, every time he was taking advantage of Adam's feelings.

Lambert has been in love with him for a long time. At first he told himself it was just a crush – after all Tommy was exactly his type. Then he tried to suppress those feelings, he even started a relationship with Sauli. He was very attentive, he'd be a perfect boyfriend if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't give Sauli the most important thing. He couldn't fall in love with him – his heart was already taken. Eventually he had to stop deceiving both of them. Their relations got worse and they broke up, but only Adam knew the real reason. Although he loved his fans, this detail was to private to share with them. He didn't even tell his closest friends.

Adam wasn't stupid; he saw what was happening to Tommy. He went through it himself when he discovered he was attracted to men. Fear, denial. Accepting others is one thing, accepting yourself? That's more difficult.

He got up and started collecting his clothes which were scattered on the floor. He couldn't keep doing this. Every single time he could feel the emptiness in his heart growing. Like the black hole.

Tommy also couldn't be all right. Adam decided he wasn't going to avoid the subject anymore. They'll talk and he'll help Tommy deal with it, but until Ratliff sorts out his feelings, Adam will avoid situations in which they could go to bed again.

He finished getting dressed and, after the last look at Tommy, who was just turning to his other side, left, quietly closing the door.


End file.
